I wanna be an monster
by POMfan
Summary: Hey there, my name is Susan! Im the best friend of an guy named Jimmy and I discoverd that he has monster friends! What I did? Well I sneak up on that ghost and go into his school as an vampire without fangs! There I meet a real vampire who wants to turn me into a vampire with fangs! Read my story here about my awesome days in the Scare School - ThatchXOC
1. Scare School!

Hey guys, I made this because I just love Thatch!

He is dangerous and really hot!  
Im not that good in Casper story's because Im not actually an big fan xD

I also am Dutch so its maybe really bad…

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

I was walking across the street to the home of Jimmy, a really good friend of mine.

He is 16 years old and I am 15 years old.

In a kind of way he is acting really strange.

When he was a little 10 year old boy I even heard him talk to himself.

He still does that but I don't have any problems with that.

I am actually also not very normal!

I always wear black boots, black clothes and scary black gloves without finger tops.

Everyone from my school thinks Im an vampire, really funny!  
I knocked on Jimmy his door and he opens it.

"Hey Susan, how are you?" I smiled and walked in.

"Im great and how are you?" I said and hang up my jacked.

"Yeah me too, its great you're here tonight." I smiled again and sat down on the couch.

"Of course Im here, it's out night! " He nodded and he wanted to sit down next to me but then we heard an strange sound in his bedroom.

"Jimmy, what was that?" I asked and he just walked to his room.

When he was there I heard talking, not only Jimmy but also someone ells!

I walked to his room and heard them talk.

"Look Casper my friend is here and if she finds out you're here she freaks out!"

So he is talking to a friend? Time to meet him.

I opened the door and saw Jimmy, but I also saw an ghost… Jimmy his friend is an ghost?

Jimmy looked at me and then at the ghost.

"Told you she would see you!" Jimmy said to the ghost and I know he thought that I was going to scream.

"Cool… A ghost!" I said and Jimmy his eyes get wide.

"You're not scared? " I rolled my eyes and walked to the ghost.

"Hey, Im Susan.. the best buddy of Jimmy" I smiled and put my and forward.

"Im Casper, the friendly ghost and also buddy of Jimmy" he shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you Casper! Jimmy why didn't you tell me you had an awesome friend like this!"

"Well I thought you were scared … Casper is an real ghost!" I laughed.

"So… that is really awesome! Can I ask you some questions Casper?"

He nodded and sit down on Jimmy his bed and I sat down next to him.

"First, where do you live? And where do you go to school, if ghost go to school.."

"I lived by my uncles but right now at the Scare school…"

"Sounds awesome!, Can I come too?" Jimmy and Casper laughed.

"It's for monsters only! Humans get turned into stone!" Casper said and Jimmy still laughed.

"Well Jimmy and Susan it was nice but I have to go, its school time again!"

Casper hugged Jimmy and I shake his hand again.

"See you later Casper" I said and when he was gone I started to yawn.

"Jimmy I gotta go.." I said and he looked sad.

"aw but Susan, we were going to watch a movie!"

"Im sorry but I don't feel so well now, see you tomorrow okay?"

He hugged me and I grabbed my jacked and get out.

When I was before an big spooky castle I saw an big ship, and Casper going on that ship.

I did the most stupidest thing ever, I just walked on the ship and hide some were so they didn't see me.

After a time we stopped at the big school, everyone goes off and I waited and then get off.

It was so cool and so great, every were I looked were monsters.

They were so awesome! Uh what did Casper and Jimmy said if they saw me?

I didn't look where I was going, suddenly I bumped against something hard.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I looked up and saw a boy turning around, He was an vampire.

"Sorry I didn't saw you… I was just looking around" He looked at me, oh god Im dead.

"What kind of monster are you?" He asked me and grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Im an vampire without fangs, I never got them you know…." I lied to him and he smirks.

"I need to say you are one good looking, the name is Thatch, are you new here?"

"Yeah Im new, the name is Susan" He smiled at me and I saw his fangs, man he is hot.

"Well I can show you the school if you want to?"

"That would be great" I said and walked with him into school.

"Well the first rule of all, don't be nice! Be as mean as you can!" I nodded, Im going to like it here.

He showed me the school an bring me to every classroom.

Then it was time for something to eat, I was glad that I was with Thatch so I was not alone.

We were walking into the cafeteria.

"This here is the cafeteria where we eat, you can always sit next to me if you want to… "

"Thanks Thatch" I smiled and he gave an wink to me.

"Im going to get some food for us, you can sit down here and wait for me " I nodded and he walked away to get some food.

"Susan is that you?" I turned around and saw Casper.

"Oh hey Casper, how are you?" I smiled at him and he was getting angry.

"What are you doing here, I could you that you couldn't come with me!"

"I didn't came with you, I sneaked in and they all think Im an vampire who lose her fangs"

"Who would believe that?" Then Thatch walked to me with our food.

"I have your food here Susan, let's eat!" He said sitting next to me.

"Thanks Thatch" I said and looked at my food, this looked really like monster food.

But I liked it and me and Thatch eat together, I met his friends and we all hang out together.

Then it was night, me and Thatch walked to the sleeping rooms.

"So that is the girl side, Im sure that Dummy girl could help you find a bed"

"Thanks Thatch, I like school already " I said and he grin again.

I wanted to walked to the girls sleeping rooms but Thatch grabbed me by my arm and pushed me against the wall with both his hand against the wall so I stood there face to face with him.

"You know… about your fang problem I could help you…" he said to me.

I blushed, his face was so close….

"One little bite, and I think you will have your fangs better than ever!"

He came with his lips closer to my ears and started to whisper.

"Just one… little.. bite" He whispered and I blushed even more.

Oh I wanted him to bite me of course, being an real vampire!

I felt his fingers putting my neck robe down and he kissing my neck.

I closed my eyes, ready for him to bite me but sadly he didn't do it because someone was interrupting us!  
"What are you doing?" Thatch turned around and we saw Casper standing there with his two friends.

"Why do you always have to destroy the fun?" Thatch said to him kind of angry.

"You should go to sleep right now" Casper said and Thatch gave an hard sigh.

"See you tomorrow Susan" Thatch said giving my neck an kiss and walked into the boys room.

"I think your happy right now that I saved you from Thatch?" Casper asked me with an smile.

"No! I like the guy! He was going to turn me into a monster ugh Im going to bed!" I saw walking in the girls bedroom and picked a bed.

I just lay down and fell asleep, still as an human sadly!

All I want is just one little bite so I can be one of them..

Maybe tomorrow… I hope so…


	2. Thatch, My love

I just waked up in the girls room and get out of my bed.

Dummy girl was awake and smiled at me.

"Did you had an good sleep Susan?" I nodded and sat down next to her.

"I think Thatch likes you!" She said and I blushed, he was cute.

"Oh man you like him too!" She laughed and I blushed more.

"Then why aren't you together yet? "

"I don't know… I just know him for like one day"

"Well lets go to get some breakfast, so you can see your lover again"

"Oh shut up!" We walked together out the girls room to the cafeteria.

When we walked in I saw Thatch sitting already eating.

I walked to him and when he saw me he smiled and winked at me.

"Hey there good looking, did you sleep well?" He said and I sat down next to him.

"Yes I did, I totally like this place " He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey look who is there, it's the friendly ghost and his two dorks!" I looked at the table in front of us and saw there Casper and his two friends.

"Uh shut up Thatch" Said the girl next to Casper.

I think that pissed Thatch off because he let go of me and walked to her.

"You really shouldn't start to talk to me Mantha!" He said to her and she was getting angry too.

"Oh do you think that I'm scared of you now? You filthy blood sucker! " Then Casper came between the two to stop them fighting.

"Look, we don't wanna fight or something…. " Thatch just simply sit next to me again and put his hand around my waist and looked at Casper.

"Well we wanna fight! Were monsters, that's what makes it fun!" He said and laughed.

Then we heard the bell ring and everyone left the dining room, I just walked together with Thatch.

When we were walking he put his arm around my shoulder again.

"You will get that bite soon Susan" He whispered in my ear and I blushed.

We walked into the gym room for my first gym lesion.

It was just like school… Stupid.

We need to run like a thousand rounds and I hate it.

When gym was over we go to all our other classes and on the end of the school day the group of Thatch and I go outside to just hang.

"Who are you guys going to pick for the Winter Chill Dance?" Dummy Girl asked us.

"Well Im going with you of course! " Slither said to Dummy Girl.

"I don't know yet whit who Im going" Mosshead said to us and then they all looked at Thatch.

"Well with who are you going to?" Dummy Girl asked him and he put his arm around my waist again and looked at them.

"Im going with Susan! If you want to?" He looked at me and I nodded, my first monster school dance and Im going with the hottest guy in school!  
"Great! This is going to be the best Winter Chill Dance ever"

We stayed at the hang place the whole night and we even eat there, this group is really awesome.

The past few days I liked it so much on this school because of Thatch.

The Winter Chill Dance was tonight and I was totally ready.

I walked through the school together with Dummy Girl, we just had new dresses for tonight.

"That dress is really perfect for you, Thatch is really going to kiss you tonight!"

"Really? I like him, and when he kiss me I have an boyfriend.."

We walked through the hall ways of school and we saw Casper.

"Hey Susan can I talk to you?" He said, Dummy girl looked at me and I just gave a nod and she walked away.

"What is it Casper?" I asked with an smile.

"Well, I wanna ask you why your being friends with Thatch and why not with me.. you know because of Jimmy"

"I like Thatch, he is hot and really cool! And Im sorry Casper but I need to stay at my group, were going to dance tonight!" I wanted to walk away but Casper goes in front of me again.

"Just one little question… What were you and Thatch doing the first night you were here?"

I blushed and just walked away, but I turned around before I walked away.

"He was going to bite me" I smiled and walk to the girls room.

We were all dressing up in our dresses and outfits, and when It was night all the girls were out except me and Dummy Girl.

"Come on Susan, I wanna dance!" Dummy Girl said waiting for me to arrive.

"All right Im coming" I walked out the dressing room and Dummy girl just stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You look so beautiful! I think you're the prettiest girl of the whole dance! " I smiled and we walked out the door to the big place were the party was.

I walked off the stairs with Dummy Girl and all the eyes where at us.

Thatch was standing at the end of the stairs looking up to me.

"Wow, you look beautiful… " He said when I was down the stairs.

"Thank you.." He picked my hand and smiled at me.

"Let's dance Susan" He said and we go to the dance floor.

We danced and danced, he was such an good dancer.

Then the slow song came on and we were talking.

"Can I have this dance, princess? " He said to me with an cool voice and I blushed.

He picked my hand and walked with me to the dance floor.

I put one of my hands on his shoulder and the other one in his hand.

And when the song began, we danced.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by_

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

We danced like we were the only two in the room.

Everyone made space for us and we were so good.

He danced perfect, we were made for each other.

I… I love him..

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close_

He turned me around and now I was in his arms, looking at him

_So close_

_And still so far _

Then he kissed me, the most romantic kiss ever and the best.

I put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss and to make it more romantic.

After the kiss we looked at each other, I was blushing and he was smiling.

Then something happened that we did saw coming.

"Who are you? " We turned around and saw the headmasters of the school looking at us.

"Im Susan… " They looked at me and someone pushed me on the ground in front of them .

They walked around me and looked at me.

"We never saw you in this school before" Dash said to me and I stood up from the ground.

"Im new here… Im an vampire without fangs, the fleshies took them away from me "

I said to them and they stood still before me.

"Hmm well you look bad! " Alder said to me and I felt two hands coming around my waist.

"Yeah and she is very bad…" He said with an evil smile, and the head masters just went away.

"Thank you for saving me" I said to him and he just hugged me and came with his head closer to my ear.

"Meet me at the boys room" He whispered in my ear and walked up the stairs.

I wanted to follow him but Casper stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me but I just ignore him.  
"The party is here come on!" He said but I walked away.

I walked into the guys room and saw a big couch standing there and Thatch sat on it.

"Good to see you here… come sitting next to me…" I sat down next to him and he touched my cheek with his hand.

"You look so beautiful… " He said giving me an kiss on my lips.

He put his hands on my waist and pull me in closer.

Then he broke the kiss putting my neck robe down with his finger and then putting his finger on my chin and putting my chin a little up so he could see my neck.

He starts kissing my neck again and I closed my eyes, I was blushing like crazy.

Then I heard him hiss and his kisses stopped.

I felt something in my neck, he just bite me.. Not soft but very hard.

I literally felt my blood get sucked by Thatch, who really was enjoying this.

Then after like 5 minutes he stopped and looked at me.

I saw him smiling at me.

"You have fangs right now my darling" He said and I looked at the mirror, I was an vampire.. I was an monster!


	3. Bites, Kisses and Deedstown

Thatch leaned against the back of the couch and saw me enjoying my fangs.

"They really are perfect for you" He said and I walked back to him again and sit next to him.

"I love them…." I said and he smiled to me.

"Good.. So, where were we?" He said pushing me on the couch so I was lying down on my back.

He put his hands on the side next to my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"Hmm, your eyes also chanced.. they are more purple now" He said to me.

He kissed me again, this time with more passion.

I opened my mouth a little and felt his tongue exploring my mouth, I simply kissed him back with my tongue.

When we were kissing we didn't noticed that there were people walking in.

"Gross! Thatch is making out!" Then we stopped kissing and he goes off me very fast.

We saw Casper, that friend of him, Slither and Mosshead staring at us.

"Uh I see you later Susan…" He said giving me an quick kiss.

I just got out of the room very fast and they didn't even noticed my fangs..

When I walked into the girls room, all the girls looked at me.

"Wow what happened?" Dummy Girl asked walking to me and looking at me with an smile.

"I just had a little fun with Thatch…." I said and show here the bite that he gave me.

"Sweet…. I love your fangs " She said to me and Mantha walked to us.

"Why do you like him? Thatch is an asshole!" She said and I looked at her.

"No… he is not, he is perfect and so what he is mean! You have to be mean here!"

"You just as worse as he is!" She walked to her bed and lay down.

"Oh Im not… Im way worse than he is !" I said and lay down too on my bed.

"Goodnight Susan!" Dummy girl said.

"Goodnight Dummy girl!" I said with an smile, I really love this school.

When it was morning I dressed up and go together with Dummy Girl to the cafeteria.

"I really love your fangs! But where is your neck robe? " She asked and I grin.

"I put it off so everybody could see my bite that I got from Thatch"

"Smart of you!" We walked into the cafeteria and every buddy stared at me.

"Hey Susan, what happened to you?" Casper said going to me.

"Nothing, Thatch just helped me.." I said with an smile.

"But look at you, you have fangs and a big bite in your neck!"

"You like it? I give it to her with love" Thatch said joining us.

"It's nothing for her.." Casper said and I laughed walking to the group of Thatch and Thatch followed me.

I sat down and he sit down next to me.

"Hey there, I see you're not wearing your robe necklace?" he said with an grin on his face.

"I wanted to show everyone what I got from you"

"That's very, sweet of you" He said and he grabbed my chin in his hand and gave me an sweet kiss on my lips.

"Gross he is making out again!" We turned around and saw the friend from Casper laugh.

"Is there something wrong Ra?" Thatch said to him, he just kept laughing.

"Yeah, its gross that someone wants to kiss you!"

"When was the last time you kissed a girl?" I said to him and he stopped laughing.

"Uh well.. I guess, uh don't know…" He said rubbing his back head.

"That's what I though, so just shut up about us okay? " I smiled and he turned around to eat.

I turned back to my group and they all stared at me with their mouths open shocked.

"What?" I said and Thatch turned my head to his and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Your amazing, the way you did that was great! You were so mean, that evil look on your face when you said that."

I wanted to say something back but he already had his lips against mine, kissing me if we were going to die.

Sadly the bell rang and we were going to the less together.

When we were there the class needed to go on the ship because we had an lesion about the fleshies in the Deeds town.

The less begins but Thatch and I were so bored.

"Hey wanna sneak out and do something funny?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded.

We sneaked out and just walked around the town, scaring fleshies, going to the cinema and watch a movie, and kissing of course.. we were really in love.

On the end of the day, we were lying on the grass watch the sky together.

"You know.. You really are one hot woman " he said with an smile.

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me " I said and he picked my hand and we watched the clouds together.

"Well, were together here alone…" He said and turned to me I smiled to him and in a few seconds he was on top of me staring at me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grin evilly at me.

"Let's have some fun here" He kissed me again, he use to kiss me very gentle, but this time he kissed me very hard.

His hands where holding my wrists on the side of my body so I couldn't move, he still was kissing me.

He broke the kiss and start kissing me neck.

I gave a little moan when he kissed it, before I knew it he was with his fangs in my neck again.

I go with my hands through this hair when he was sucking my blood out of my neck.

When he was done with my neck he starts kissing down my arms to my shoulder, then he bit there with his fangs.

You could see at the look on his face that he was really enjoying this.

I opened my eyes for a moment and saw a tower with an big clock on it, the clock said that it was 5 minutes for 8!

I quickly pushed him off me and stood up.

"Hey what's wrong?" He said to me and I looked at him.

"The ship is almost leaving!" I yelled at him and we needed to run quickly

Luckily we were just in time on the ship, we sit down next to Mantha.

"What happened to you…" She asked to me and I turned to her.

"Nothing why are you asking?" Mickey and Monaco gave me one of their mirrors.

I looked in it and saw an second bite mark on my neck, and I also saw one on my shoulder.

"Sweet…" I said giving the skeleton girls their mirror back.

"You like them?" Said Thatch who was sitting next to me putting his arm around my shoulder,

"Yes, I do" I give him a kiss on his cheek and then lay my head on his shoulder.

"You can close your eyes if you want to…" He said very soft to me and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I love you…" I said to him and looked at him before falling asleep.

"I-I love you too…" He said and I fell asleep on his shoulder, he Is so sweet!


	4. CasperPOV - The plan

~This is an Casper chaper~

I looked at Susan who was now asleep on Thatch his shoulder.

I think he is getting soft! He told her he loved her!  
When we were getting of the ship he dragged her in his arms to the girls room.

I get invisible and goes though the wall in the girls room and saw him lying her on the bed.

"Dummy Girl, were having a little talk, NOW!" Thatch said to her and she nodded and followed Thatch.

Thatch also get Slither and Mosshead with them and they sat outside talking.

"The plan is working perfect!" Thatch said to them and smiled evilly.

"Yeah we are seeing that, she is already having three bites on her body!" Slither said.

They were talking about Susan… Wait.. what plan is working perfect?

"The only thing I have to do now is sucking all her blood out of that fleshie.. then she would do anything I say!"

What?! They know that she is an human?

"You know she really likes you, she told you she loved you!" Dummy girl said and the group start to laugh.

"Yeah I know.. but she is an fleshie and I will never, ever fall in love with an fleshie"

They all laughed evilly and I just go away to tell Ra and Mantha about this sic plan of Thatch.

How dare he hurting Susan so much.

Then I saw Mantha and Ra talking together.

"Guys! We have some serious trouble!" I said to them.

"What is it? Casper what did you do this time?" Mantha said.

"Nothing but its Thatch… I just heard the most sickest plan of him "

"Well what is it.. tell us?" Ra said and I looked at them.

"Susan is part of his plan, he knows she is an human and he is really trying to suck all her blood out of her body so she would do anything he says"

"That's terrible! But wait.. Susan is an fleshie?" Mantha said a little confused.

"Yeah, she is the best friend of Jimmy… Wait I think Jimmy can help me! See you guys later"

"Where are you going to?" Ra yelled when I flied away.

"Im going to Jimmy, I think he will help me"

I was going to the dimension portal to Deeds town to speak with Jimmy, he could help me.

When I was there I quickly go to Jimmy his house and I was happy that he was home alone.

"Jimmy! Hey!" I said flying in his house and he looked at me.

"Oh he Casper.. I am not so in the mood for some fun Im sorry but Susan is missing.."

"Yeah I know she is in Scare school" I said and he turned to me and stood up very angry.

"WHAT?! How could that happen? Did you take her with you? Is she dead? Or turned into stone?"

"Jimmy calm down, she followed me into the ship and she is not dead or turned into stone… It's an long story"

I sit down on the couch and he sit down next to me.

"Well, Thatch was helping her in school and everyone thought that she was an vampire who lose her fangs , She fell in love with Thatch and he gave her fangs… They were really close and I really thought they were in love until today.. I heard Thatch talk that she is part of his plan and that he knows she is an human, He wants to suck all her blood out of her and make her an real slave!"

Jimmy gasped and I saw that he was getting really angry.

"Im going to kill him! Where is that stupid blood sucker!" He stood up and want to go outside.

"Jimmy calm down, everything is going to be okay!"

"Really… He is killing my best friend, what comes next? Kissing her?"

"Well… They are actually an couple" I said really awkward.

"Im going to kill him! Casper, can you please bring her back home before it's too late and I never see her alive again?"

I nodded and hugged him.  
"Jimmy, everything is going to be all right… I promise"

Oh damn It… I shouldn't have done that.


	5. I wanna go home!

I waked up in the middle of the night and looked at Dummy girl's bed, it was empty.

I walked outside to the hang place of me and my friends.

Thatch and the gang where sitting there, talking and laughing.

"Hey guys" I said and they turned around and smiled.

"Hey babe, join us" Thatch said and I walked to him and sit down next to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Slither asked me and I nodded.

Thatch looked at me and put my hair behind my ear.

"You look so good tonight" He said with an evil grin on his face.

"Aw Thatch your so…." I couldn't finish my line because Thatch was kissing me again.

The group didn't care that we were kissing again, they actually liked it that Thatch was in love.

"Well look who is there!" Dummy girl said in one direction.

"It's the friendly ghost Casper" Thatch stopped kissing me and he looked at Casper.

"What are you doing up late?" He said to Casper and he flied to us.

"I could ask you the same thing Thatch!"

"Well.." He said put his arm around my waist "I was just making out with my girlfriend."

"Oh yeah sure, your girlfriend…" He said to Thatch rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean by that ghost?" I said to him and he looked at me, shocked that I said something back.

"You shouldn't hang with those guys Susan" Casper said and I laughed.

"Why not? Everything is better than hanging around with you… Now go away ghost!"

I said giving Thatch a kiss on his lips and Casper just fly away.

"Susan, you are one perfect woman" Thatch said when he broke the kiss.

"Hey guys were going to sleep, see you later!" Moss head said going away with Dummy girl and Slither.

"where alone again beautiful… " He said putting his hands on my cheeks and he makes me blush again.

"We can start kissing again but I like to just go to the point" He said and he goes with his face to my neck giving one big bite in it.

He pushed me against the wall with his fangs still in my neck.

His hands where pushing my wrists up against the wall.

He was sucking my blood very hard now,

It even hurt a little, and it started to hurt even more.

"Th-hatch.. You-Your hurting m-me…" I said and I saw him smile when I said that.

Then he stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Next time I won't do this so soft anymore…" He said to me with an evil smile.

Then he let go of me and walked away to the boys room.

I fell down on the floor and touched the wound that Thatch just gave me, it was hurting.

"Are you okay?" I look around and saw Casper standing.

"Yeah, the bite just hurts a little…." Casper flew to me and looked at my wound.

"Wow, that looks like a really bad bite… Did he hurt you?"

"A little… But hey, he is an vampire and I don't care" I wanted to walk away but Casper grabbed my hand.

"Maybe you should go back to Deeds town, Jimmy is missing you"

"I can't just leave now! I have a boyfriend here" I said to him and get my hand out of his.

"But what if Thatch is lying, and all he want is to use you.."

"Yeah right! Come on Casper, he said he loved me and he always kisses me! "

I walked away and I didn't want to listen to him anymore but he came in front of me again.

"Listen to me, all Thatch wants is to hurt you and use you! He knows you are an human"

He said and I really got angry.

"Did you talked to Jimmy about me and Thatch? Because I think this words came from him! He is always so jealous at me! Tell him I just don't like him as and boyfriend and also not as an friend anymore! "

I walked away and I stood at the end of the hallway turning to Casper for the last time.

"Im changed Casper…. No one could turn me back into my old self, no one.."

I said going to the girls room and I lied own on my bed.

I was so sorry for telling that to Casper, but it's the right thing to do…

Im happy now, very happy and as an friend Jimmy should accept that!

But what was wrong with Thatch? He was so mean to me tonight.

I didn't want to think about that and I just fell asleep.

But I didn't sleep very good, I had an awful nightmare about Thatch.

Maybe Casper and Jimmy are right, maybe I should go back to home.. To Deeds town.

Back to Jimmy, he has been there for me all my life and then I just disappear.

I think…. I think I love him more then I think I do.

When it was morning and everyone was still asleep I was waiting in front of the boys room for Casper to tell him I wanna go home.

After a few guys walked out, Casper came out with Ra.  
"Casper… Can I talk to you." I said to him and he nodded, Ra just walked to the cafeteria.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I think I wanna go home.." I said to him and he smiled.

"Really? That's great, when do you wanna go?" I gave an hard sigh.

"Soon I guess.. " I said and he looked at me.

"Is there something bothering you?" He asked me.

"I think I like Jimmy…" I said to Casper blushing.

"What?! Oh that is great, but wait… what about Thatch?"

"I will tell him I will leave tomorrow so that I need to break up with him…"

"Break up with Thatch wow he is not going to like that!"

Than the boys room door opened and Thatch walked out and saw me.

"Hey Susan, you were waiting for me? How sweet" He said to me putting his hand around my shoulder.

"Yeah I was… waiting for you" I said to him and we walked to the cafeteria.

Then we sit there down with the group of friends.

"Something wrong? " Thatch said to me.

"Well I wanna tell you guys something" I said in a sad voice and they all looked at me.

"I-I am leaving the scare school tomorrow.. Im going home again" I said and they all started to look at Thatch.

"What? You can't just leave like that! Think about us! " He said to me and I nodded.

"I know.. but I really have to go, Im going to pack my stuff, Im leaving tomorrow morning"

I walked away but Instead of going to the girls room I sneaked up close at the table of Thatch his group and start to listen what they say, maybe Casper is right about him.

"What now Thatch? We're losing our slave!" Moss head said.

"I exactly know what to do, I go speak to her tonight and suck the last blood out of her body.. She was in pain yesterday so that means were almost there.. and when she is full empty she will do anything I say and she will also stay!" Thatch said to them and I gasped.

Casper was right! He never cared about me at all!

I run though the school halls looking for Casper and when I saw him I grabbed him.  
"Casper, you were right! Thatch wants to hurt me, and he is going to do that tonight! You have to help me, Im scared" I said to him really panicking.

"Calm down, I will help you! He is not going to get you, get your stuff and I will bring you home right now!" I gave an nod and run to my room and pack my stuff, when I was packed I walked out the door but I bumped against someone.

"Where are you going, Darling?" I looked and saw Thatch standing there with an smile on his face.

"Uh, I am going home early " I said to him, he just grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes.

"You can't go now, you didn't even say goodbye yet " Then he pushed me forward.

"Thatch let me go!" I said and he just kept pushing me then we reached the janitor's room and he pushed me into that.

"You will stay here until I come back!" He said closing the door and locked it so I couldn't go out.

"Let me out! Thatch! Let me go!" I yelled and slam with my fists on the door but no one hear me.

I just sit down and start crying, this was my end as an normal girl.  
Why didn't I listen to Casper and just stay with Jimmy, I miss him so much…


	6. The end of the story

I was staring at the door, anytime Thatch can walk in and grab me and make my his own slave!  
I want to go home, back to jimmy, my true love.

I waited, and waited and waited.

Then I heard voices in the hallway, I was happy it wasn't Thatch but It was Casper.

"Casper! It's me Susan! Help me Thatch locked me up!" I yelled and he came through the door.

"I wish I was an ghost…" I said and hugged Casper.

"Casper! Where are you buddy, I can't find you!" We heard at the other side of the door.

"Jimmy?" I said and I heard him standing against the door.

"Susan! Oh it's so good to hear your voice again!"

"What are you doing here, if the monsters see you…" Then Casper walked to me.

"They won't… I am going to get them out of the building! You two keep talking "

He flew away and I sat down against the door.

"Jimmy Im scared …" I said to him.

"Hey don't worry, We will get your out of there and then we go home "

"Im sorry that I didn't believe you about Thatch, I thought he was sweet and loved me"

"It's okay Susan, love makes you blind"

"What if I will never see you again Jimmy?"

"Hey what happened to my Susan? You were never scared of anything, You were always so sure about anything and now you're scared… Be the Susan you always was, everything will be all right "

"Thank you Jimmy" Then we heard voices in the hallway.

"Who is that?"

"It's Thatch…. Im going to hide!" I heard him run away.

"No Jimmy help me! Don't leave me…" Then I heard the lock of the door go open, the door swung open and Thatch stood there.

"Did you knew the whole school is empty?" He said with an grin.

"Thatch let me out…. It's me your girlfriend" Then he laughed.

"I never liked you, you were just part of my plan! Al I wanted is an minion, as little slave for me! And there you are, almost ready.. Did you really thought I would ever love an fleshie?"

"Casper was right… You knew.."

"Of course I knew, I'm not stupid! Well let's just get over with this!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me against the wall.

"It's just stupid that other kids didn't saw that you were an fleshie!"

"It's stupid that I fell in love with an jerk as you! " He looked angry when I said that.

"Any last words before your my mindless little minion" He said grabbing my chin hardly and putting it up.

"Only two, JIMMY NOW!" Then Jimmy slammed Thatch hard on his head with an baseball bat.

Thatch fell down unconscious on the floor and I looked at Jimmy.

"It worked…" He said to me and I just hugged Jimmy.

"You saved me… thank you" he put his arms tighter around me.

"I'll do anything for you Susan, I would die for you"

"I love you Jimmy" Then he looked at me blushing.

"You mean like girlfriend/boyfriend love me? " I nodded and he smiled.

"FINELY SHE LIKS ME BACK ! YES!" I laughed.

"So where like together now?" I asked and he nodded.

"You know… I always wanted to do this" He gave me an sweet kiss, a really sweet kiss.

A kiss Thatch never gave to me, the best ever.

After we broke the kiss we looked each other in the eyes.

"Let's go home…" He said and we walked away.

No one saw us walking away, Casper brought us home and he knew we were in love.

It was winter of course and the three of us spent a lot of time together.

What happened to my fangs? Well Casper find something that would make me no vampire anymore.

The only thing I still have from Thatch are his bites wounds in my skin.

Casper told me that they won't disappear but I don't care, I liked them because they remind me about how me and Jimmy came together as an couple.

I don't know if I would ever see the scare school again, I really am going to miss the friends I made there.

But here in deeds town with Jimmy, I could survive the whole world.

And now I know what I want and what I don't wanna be.

I was an monster, but I don't wanna be it anymore.

I wanna be an girl, the girl I always was and always will be.

THE END!

* * *

I think there will be an sequel but I don't know for sure.

I hope you all like it.

Xxx POMFan! 3


End file.
